fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob
Bob (ボブ Bobu) is the feminine Founder and current Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus guild. Appearance Bob is a bald, cross-dressing, elderly man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt, and a gold and red hoop necklace, and pink and purple vertical-striped shorts; He also completes his look with red lipstick. He has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent. In his younger years, Bob has a slender figure and black hair which resembles Kageyama. Personality Bob seems is a very friendly person, especially around young, male Mages; which he acts flirtatious around.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 12 He's also a very understanding person; but has very strong opinions when it comes to Mages abusing their power. This is shown when his mood suddenly becomes darker when Karen Lilica mistreated and abused her Celestial Spirits. History He is an old friend of Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Porlyusica, Yajima, Rob, and also Goldmine, Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. For unknown reasons, he left his former guild, Fairy Tail, and decided to create a new guild, Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Years ago, Bob scolded one of his Mages, Karen Lilica, for the mistreatment of her Celestial Spirits, particularly Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 7 Months later, he tells one of her Celestial Spirits, Leo, who was responsible for Karen not being able to use any more spirits, about her death, which occurred as she attempted a mission without his permission.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Synopsis Lullaby arc Bob is seen at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters telling Makarov that he likes the Mages over at Fairy Tail, and warning him not to hit on Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 When Kageyama confronts Makarov with the Lullaby Flute, Bob hides in the bushes and stops Team Natsu from interfering, telling them to just watch. As Makarov resolves the conflict, the Lullaby Flute takes on its true form,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 12-20 but was, however, quickly defeated by the members of Team Natsu, sans Lucy Heartfilia. Bob later explains that the Lullaby Flute is a creation of the Dark Mage, Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 4-14 Oración Seis arc Hibiki mentions to Lucy, Happy, and Carla that Bob knew about Nirvana and told him about it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Bob hears about Jura and Lyon competing for Lamia Scale and decides to throw their strongest Mages into the fray as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 On the fourth day of the tournament, Bob is not surprised that Natsu has won the battle against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. As Fairy Tail is now in the first place, he and the other guild masters are ready to see Fairy Tail get taken down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Magic and Abilities Phasing Magic: Bob has the ability to phase through solid objects. When he was talking to his subordinate, Karen Lilica, he passed through the bar he was standing behind. Flight: Using his tiny wings, he can float above the ground. Quotes *(To Karen Lilica) Spirits are living beings with feelings. If you abuse them, the next one to suffer will be you. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Needs Help